Attachment 1 ‒ Glossary of References and Supporting Information
References * DoDD 8500.01 E, Department of Defense Information Assurance (IA), 24 Oct 2002 * AFMAN 33-363, Management of Records, 1 Mar 2008 * AFSSI 5024, Volume I, The Certification and Accreditation (C&A) Process Comprehensive Drug Abuse, Prevention and Control Act of 1970 * AFPD 41-2, Medical Support , 16 Aug 1993 * AFI 41-209, Medical Logistics Support, 30 June 2006 * DoD 4000.25-1 -M, MILSTRIP, 28 Apr 2004 * DOD 4140.1 -R, DOD Supply Chain Materiel Management Regulation, 23 May 2003 * DOD 4140.26-M, Defense Integrated Materiel Management Manual for Consumables, 24Sep2010 Adopted Forms * AF Form 36, Supply Document Register (Manual) * AF Form 601, Equipment Action Request * AF Form 847, Recommendation for Change of Publication * DD Form 250, Material Inspection and Receiving Report * DD Form 1131, Cash Collection Voucher * DD Form 1149, Requisition and Invoice/Shipping Document * DD Form 1155, Order for Supplies or Service * DD Form 1348-1 A, Issue Release/Receipt Document * DEA Form-222, U.S. Official Order Forms—schedules 1 & 11 Controlled * Standard Form 368, Product Quality Deficiency Report (PQDR) * SF Form 380, Reporting and Processing Medical Materiel Complaints Quality Improvement Report Abbreviations and Acronyms * AA—Application Administrator * AAC—Acquisition Advice Code * ACN—Asset Control Number * AFML—Air Force Medical Logistics * AFMLO—Air Force Medical Logistics Office * AFMOA/SGAL—Air Force Medical Operations Agency, Medical Logistics Division * AFMOA/SGALD—Air Force Medical Operations Agency, Medical Logistics Division, Logistics Systems Support * AFMS—Air Force Medical Service * AFO—Accounting and Finance Office * AFRIMS—Air Force Records Information Management System * AFWCF—Air Force Working Capital Fund * AHFS—American Hospital Formulary Standard * AIS—Automated Information System * AM—Assemblage Management Module * ANG—Air National Guard * ANSI—American National Standards Institute * AO—Approving Official * APC—Account Processing Code * APPN—Appropriation * APR—Agency Purchase Request * A/R—Asset Review * ARC—Accountability Requirements Code * AS—Allowance Standard * ASIOE—Associated Items of Equipment * BCN—Build Control Number * BCO—Base Contracting Office * BEE—Bioenvironmental Engineering * BMER—Biomedical Equipment Repair * BMET—Biomedical Equipment Technician * BOA—Basic Ordering Agreement * BO—Business Objects * BPA—Blanket Purchase Agreement * BPS—Build/Process/Submit * BSM—Business Systems Modernization * BW/CW—Biological Warfare/Chemical Warfare * CAC—Common Access Card * CAGE—Commercial and Government Entity Code * CAIM—Customer Area Inventory Management * CAL—Calibration * CALL—Call Order * CBHL—Customer Barcode Header Label * CC—Commodity Class * CD—Compact Disk * CEC—Corporate Exigency Contract * CFY—Current Fiscal Year * CHC—Controlled Inventory Item Code * CLIN—Contract Line Item Number * CO—Customer Owned * COG—Cognizance Code (MILSTRIP code used within USN) * COMMRI—Communications Routing Identifier * CONUS—Continental United States * COR—Contracting Officer's Representative * COTR—Contracting Officer's Technical Representative * COTS—Commercial Off the Shelf * CP—Centrally Procured * CPU—Central Processing Unit * CRON—Command Run On * CS—Customer Support note: Listed as Customer Service * CS—Customer Service Module * DAASC— (See DLATS) * DAPA—Distribution and Pricing Agreement * DBMS—Database Management System * DBPA—Decentralized Blanket Purchase Agreement * DCAM—Defense Medical Logistics Customer Assistance Module * DCM—DMLSS Communication Manager * DDR—Daily Demand Rate * DEPT—Department * DFAS—Defense Finance and Accounting System * DITMS—Defense Information Technology Management System * DLA—Defense Logistics Agency * DLA—Troop Support Defense Logistics Agency Troop Support (Formerly DSCP) * DLATS—Defense Logistics Agency Transaction Services (Formerly DAASC) * DLIS—Defense Logistics Information Systems * DMLSS—Defense Medical Logistics Standard Support * DMMOnline—(Defense Medical Materiel Online) * DMSB—Defense Medical Standardization Board * DNS—Domain Naming Service * DODAAC—Department of Defense Activity Address Code * DoD—Department of Defense * DP—Deferred Procurement * DPV—DSCP Prime Vendor * DRA—ACPOP Drop Shipment * DRS—Drop Shipment * DRMO—Defense Reutilization and Marketing Office * DSCP—Defense Supply Center Philadelphia * DSN—Defense Switching Network * DTR—Dental Treatment Room * DUNS—Dunn & Bradstreet Serial Number * E&TM—Equipment and Technology Management * EBS—Enterprise Business System * EC—Electronic Commerce * ECAT—Electronic Catalog * ECN—Equipment Control Number * ECRI—Emergency Care Research Institute * EDI—EIectronic Data Interchange * EM—Equipment Management Module * EOD—End-0f-Day * EOFY—End-of-Fiscal Year * EOH—Estimated On Hand * EOM—End-of-Month * EOP—End of Period * EOR—Element of Resource * EOY—End-of-Year * ERAA—Equipment Review & Authorization * ERC—Equipment Readiness Code * ERQ—Economic Retention Quantity * E/S—End Support * ET&M—Equipment Technology & Management * FAD—Force Activity Designator * FAX—Facsimile * FDA—Food and Drug Administration * FM—Facility Management * FOA—Field Operating Agency * FOB—Free On Board * FSC—Federal Stock Class * FSI—Facility Systems Inventory * FSS—Federal Supply Schedule * FTP—File Transfer Protocol * FY—Fiscal Year * GAFS—R—General Accounting Finance System-R * GLA—General Ledger Account * GPC—Government Purchase Card * GSA—General Services Administration * HBD—History Begin Date * HHT—Hand Held Terminal * HIBCC—Health Industry Business Communication Council * HIPAA Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act * HMIS—Hazardous Materiel Information System * HMR—Historical Maintenance Report * HVAC—Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning * IAPS—Integrated Accounts Payable System * IAW—In Accordance With * ICN—Inventory Control Number * ID—Identification * IM—Inventory Management * IM—Inventory Manager * INSP—Inspection * IP—Internet Protocol * IPG—Issue Priority Group * ISBN—International Standard Book Number * IT—Information Technology * IU—Inventory Unit * IUID—Item Unique Identification Data * JCAHO—Joint Commission on Accreditation of Healthcare Organizations * JIT—Just-in-Time Delivery * JMAR—Joint Medical Asset Repository * JMLFDC—Joint Medical Logistics Functional Development Center * LAN—Local Area Network * LIN—Line Item Number * LOG—Logistics (as in "LOG-Owned") * LU—Logistics User * MAJCOM—Major Command * MA—Maintenance Activity/Equipment Maintenance Module * MC—CBRN Medical Counter-Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear * MDD—Medical Dental Division * MDG—Medica1 Group * MED/SURG—Medical/Surgical * MEMO—Medical Equipment Management Office * MEPRS—Medical Expense and Performance Reporting System * MERC—Medical Equipment Repair Center * MFG—Manufacturer * MHS—Military Health Service * MILSTRIP—Military Standard Requisitioning & Issue Procedures * MMAC—Medical Materiel Advice Code * MM—Medical Materiel * MMMR—Medical Materiel Management Report * MMQC—Medical Materiel Quality Control * MRA—Maximum Repair Allowance * MRL—Maximum Repair Limit * MRQ—Maximum Re-Order Quantity * MTF—Medical Treatment Facility * NCOIC—Noncommissioned Officer In-Charge * NDC—National Drug Code * NIR—New Item Request * NSN—National Stock Number * NUA—ACPOP Non-Usage * NUS—Non-Usage Item * O&M—Operations and Maintenance * OCONUS—Outside the Continental United States * OH—On Hand * OIC—Officer in Charge * OPLOC—Operating Location * OP—Other Procurement * OPR—Operating * ORG—Organization * ORMA—Operating Room Management Application * OS—Operating Systems * PAR—Periodic Automatic Re-supply * PCN—Price Control Number * PC—Personal Computer * PCA—Purchase Card Adjustments * PDA—Personal Data Assistant * PFMR—Project Funds Management Record * PFY—Prior Fiscal Year * PLT—Pipeline Time * PMEL—Precision Measurement Equipment Laboratory * PMI—Patient Movement Items * PMO—Program Management Office * PM—Preventive Maintenance * P/N—Part Number * POC—Point of Contact * POU—Point of Use * POUSVR—Point of Use Servers * PQDR—Product Quality Deficiency Report * P/S—Prime/Substitute * PVI—Prime Vendor Interface * PVM—Prime Vendor Medical/Surgical * PVON—Prime Vendor Order Number * PVP—Prime Vendor Pharmaceutical * PV—Prime Vendor * QAE—Quality Assurance Evaluator * QA—Quality Assurance * QC—Quality Control * RC/CC—Responsibility Code/Cost Center * RC—Regulatory Compliance * RDD—Required Delivery Date * RDS—Records Disposition Schedule * RF—Radio Frequency * RIC—Routing Identifier Code * RMO—Resource Management Office * ROP—Re-order Point * ROQ—Re-Order Quantity * ROS—Report of Survey * RPIE—Real Property Installed Equipment * RPV—Reachback Prime Vendor * R-Sales—Reimbursable Sales * SAR—System Activity Report * SA—Systems Administration/Systems Administrator * SBL—Shelf Barcode Label * SCL—Stock Control Level * SC—Service Contracts * SG—Surgeon General * SLEP—Shelf Life Extension Program * SMAS—Standard Materiel Accounting System * SMD—Safe Medical Device * SOS—Source of Supply * SOW—Statement of Work * SP—Special Project * SPR—Scheduled Parts Replacement * SRA—Stock Record Account * SRAN—Stock Record Account Number * SRG—Surge * SS—System Services * SVC/CUST Service Customer * TCAM—Theater Army Medical Materiel and Information System Customer Assistance Module * TCB—Trusted Computing Base * TCN/GBL—Transportation Control Number/Government Bill of Lading * TMU—Table Maintenance Utility * TRIC—Transaction Identification Code * TRIMEDS—Tri-Service Medical Excess System * TVR—Tailored Vendor Relationship * U/M—Unit of Measure * U/P—Unit of Purchase * U/S—Unit of Sale * UCC—Uniform Code Council * UDR—Universal Data Repository * UIC—Unit Identification Code * UID—Unique Identification * UMDC—Universal Medical Device Code * UMDNS—Universal Medical Device Nomenclature System * UND—Urgency of Need Designator * UNK—Unknown * UP Assign—User Privilege Assignment * UPC—Universal Product Code * UPN—Universal Product Number * USA—ACPOP Usage * USAMMA—United States Army Medical Materiel Agency * USAMMA_MRE—USAMMA-Medcase Requirements Execution * USE—Usage Item * UTC—Unit Type Code * VA—Veteran's Administration * VCN—Vendor Catalog Number * VCR—Video Cassette Recorder * VIN—Vendor Item Number * VMI—Vendor Managed Inventory * VO—Verify Orders * VPV—Veteran's Admin Prime Vendor * WAWF—Wide Area Work Flow * WRM—War Reserve Materiel __FORCETOC__